Renewal is requested for a program-project which encompasses a broadly based confederation of interrelated cardiopulmonary research projects dealing with impaired blood and tissue oxygenation and the pathophysiological consequences thereof. Scientific emphasis is focused on pulmonary gas exchange and myocardial oxygen delivery, with the myocardial effort including a multifaceted assault on the difficult barriers to our understanding and treatment of coronary artery disease. Overall program strategy emphasizes scientific interaction among investigators whose personal research interests span both cardiovascular and pulmonary topics; whose research efforts cross interdisciplinary and interinstitutional lines; and whose activities are facilitated by collaborative endeavor in shared facilities and joint utilization of special local resources. The research effort is organized into six research programs and five core facilities. Sixteen individual research projects form a continuum from predominantly cardiovascular to predominantly pulmonary, with the two general areas being related through common laboratory and mathematical techniques as well as the common thematic goals and other factors just mentioned. The intended result is a broad, innovative and stable program having a synergistic effect on both basic and applied cardiopulmonary research efforts.